Lab Rats: On The Edge
“' '” is the 20th-21st episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on November 11, 2015. This is the 92nd-93rd episode overall. Plot When the president awards Adam, Bree and Chase for their heroics, Leo feels left out and forms his own team. When Leo discovers he and one of his teammates have joint bionic abilities, he pushes her to the limit which causes her to lose her eyesight. Racked with guilt, he moves back to Mission Creek but is forced to regain his courage when his family is put in extreme danger. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Ashley Argota as Taylor * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Guest Cast * Emery Kelly as Logan Mentioned Cast * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This is a 1 hour special. ** This is the fourth 1 hour special this season, and the ninth 1 hour special overall. * This is the first time that Donald and Douglas (Donglas) have appeared together in Season 4. Their last appearance together was in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * It is revealed Leo and Taylor can combine their laser spheres to create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse). * S-1 adopts Taylor as her name upon joining the academy. * The EMP damaged Taylor's retinas, leaving her blind. However, her other senses improved dramatically and she wears special glasses that tell her where it is safe to walk. * Leo causing Taylor to permanently lose her eyesight is an ironic reversal of their first encounter, when Taylor permanently damaged Leo's right arm. * It is revealed that the Lab Rats have gone on exactly one thousand missions (with their bionic secret exposed), which is why they are receiving an award from the President. ** In total, they have gone on 2,604 missions (according to Chase). ** Leo has apparently gone on 31.5 missions (also according to Chase). * A script from this episode was leaked in August, and some information was revealed. * This is the third time someone leaves The Team, the first time being Adam in Bro Down, and the second time being Bree in Three Minus Bree. ** This makes Chase the only person to not leave The Team. * This is the first time Taylor uses her bionics for good instead of evil. * This is the first time all the bionic soldiers go on a mission. * This is the second time Leo gets a new ability, with the first being in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. However, this is the first time he discovers a new ability no one has ever seen before. * Leo is eventually awarded by the President for his heroic actions on the bridge. * Leo ranks up to Expert level somewhere in between Human Eddy and this episode. At the end, he is promoted to Mentor for his brave heroics. ** He is the only person in the academy to be a student then become a mentor. * This special features instances of irony involving two of the series' former villains and a specific action they caused: ** In Speed Trapped, Douglas ordered Marcus to trap Leo in a self-driving vehicle and plunge into the ocean. Ironically, Douglas gets trapped in a self-driving vehicle and almost plunges into the ocean. ** In You Posted What?!?, Taylor permanently damaged Leo's arm. In this episode, Leo caused Taylor to permanently lose her eyesight. Gallery Transcript Videos Userbox Code: OnTheEdge Category:Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes